The Game Begins
by Katherina Rosellini
Summary: Endgame coda. Chapter 2 is up. The crews reactions to Admiral Janeway tampering with their past. P/T, J/C, C/7, All
1. Welcome Home

The Game Begins 

**By:**  **Katherina Rosellini**

Rated: R (for strong sexual content)

Date: November 2001

Synopsis:  Set during the episode "Endgame."  Admiral Kathryn Janeway has gone back in time to bring Voyager back to earth.  This is the first of many chapters exploring the effects her actions had on those closest to her.

Disclaimer:  All things Voyager belong to Paramount…cuz if I owned 'em I wouldn't be sitting here writing this stuff.

Thank you to Brigid and Stell for continuing to read and reread chapter after chapter of what feels like a never-ending saga.  

Chapter 1:  Welcome Home 

They sat on their sofa, Tom leaning with his back against the armrest, his left leg laying comfortably across the cushions of the couch, and the right, planted firmly on the floor.  Between his legs snuggled his wife of over 25 years, B'Elanna wearing a loose, forest green tunic and matching pants.  Her shoes were on the floor and her bare toes were running up and down Tom's legs causing him to lose his concentration on the new holo-novel he was working on for his publisher.

"B'Elanna," he said in an accusing tone, "You really need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"  She asked.

He looked at her foot which was now slowly making its way down his pant leg and said 'as if you didn't know' with his expression and raised eyebrows instead of his words.

"Oh.  You mean this?"  She said as she ran her foot back up his leg.  B'Elanna was thoroughly getting into this game they were playing.  She had missed this closeness between them since Miral's leaving six months ago and welcomed it back whole-heartedly.

It had started earlier this evening when Tom had offered to make some of his infamous chili and suggested that B'Elanna join him.  They chopped onions and tomatoes that Tom had grown in their garden and mixed them with an assortment of spices and meats.  The aroma coming from the different seasonings mixed with the fresh produce and choice beef cuts brought a homelike quality to their house that had been missing for some time now.

Playing chef had been one of Miral's favorite things to do with her father.  They would disappear into the kitchen for hours and lose themselves amongst the clatter and chaos.  The combination of noises coming from within the kitchen would consist of laughter, clanking pots and pans or on occasion…breaking glass.  Many times B'Elanna would go in and scold them for causing such a riot and would remind them to clean up their mess, but no matter how much of a wreck the room would be, when all was said and done, there would always be plenty of fun, a clean kitchen and a spectacular culinary delight awaiting them.

Now standing by the counter waiting for the cornbread to finish, B'Elanna and Tom felt the absence of their daughter's presence deeply.  They ate their meal, reminiscing about Miral's reaction to the first time she and Tom had made chili together sharing a laugh at the effects the dinner had on Tom afterwards.  They were happy memories that brought their loneliness to the surface causing a lapse in conversation between the two.  

B'Elanna insisted that Tom go relax in their family room while she finished taking care of the kitchen and adamantly declined his offer to help. She needed to be alone in order to face the concern that had set in since Miral's departure and more so since speaking with Admiral Janeway at the reunion.  She sought solace in putting the abundance of leftover food away, while silently praying to the Gods to return their only daughter back to them quickly, but most of all, safely.

Tom watched her from the archway of the kitchen door with his arms crossed over his chest and a slight smile on his face, appreciating her beauty.  Over the years he noticed so many resemblances, so many similarities between B'Elanna and Miral.  Not just their looks but personality traits that both mother and daughter possessed, including their need for discretion when it came to letting their more vulnerable human side show.  He was aware of B'Elanna's need for solitude and understood it all to well.  There were many times he would rather lose himself in drafting a holo-novel than to stand up and face the reality of their daughter risking her life for their former captain. Tom and B'Elanna would have gone on this mission themselves if Admiral Janeway had asked it of them.  After all, they did owe her a great deal of debt.  But instead she had asked it of their daughter and that was a price they hated to pay.

Walking up behind B'Elanna, Tom placed his hands on the back of her shoulders and whispered, "Don't worry.  She'll be home soon."

"I know.  I know," she sighed as she laid her head back against his chest and closed her eyes taking comfort in his embrace.

"Why don't we finish up in here together, and maybe take a stroll on that little path in the park she liked so much?  It might be good for us to take a walk down memory lane.  Don't you think?" he asked as he gently turned her around by her shoulders.

"That sounds nice," said B'Elanna preferring his companionship instead of the solitude she thought she had needed.  Leaning up to place a kiss on the tip of his nose she replied, "but you get to do the dishes."

They had been sitting on their sofa relaxing together for a little over an hour, after their brisk walk through the park.  B'Elanna had been reading a steamy romance novel that had been recommended to her by an old friend many years ago.  Tom was trying to focus on the revisions to his holo-novel however, B'Elanna's actions while reading her book was making it a bit complicated.

Tom could feel her squirming slightly between his thighs and asked, "What're you reading?"

" 'Morning Glory'," she mumbled.

" 'Morning Glory'?  That's a somewhat tame name for a Klingon romance, isn't it?"

"It's not Klingon," she said and went back to her book.

"Well, what's it about?" Tom asked.  Fairly persistent in finding out the cause of her wiggling. 

"Hmmmmm?"

"I asked what it was about.  Anything interesting that you might want to share?"

Together Tom and B'Elanna had read many romance novels when they were on board Voyager that had led to some of the most passionate nights of their lives.  It had started with 'Women Warriors on the River of Blood' and progressed from there.  However, since their arrival back on earth, the tradition of taking turns reading to each other had been moved to the back burner.

Wanting to ignite a fire that had dwindled down, Tom suggested that they start again.  "You know...it's been a while since we've read a romance together.  Why don't you read me a chapter?"

"Tom, I'm more than halfway through this book and I'm just getting to the good part.  Surely you don't expect me to start all over again?"

"Why don't you just fill me in on what's happened so far, and read me the 'good parts'?"

"Because I don't want to waste any time explaining all of this to you," 

"Awwww.  Come on, B'Elanna?  It could be fun, and as I recall, you always seemed to like it when I read to you," he said, nudging her neck with his nose.

"Look, Tom.  If you want to read this so badly, I'll let you have it after I'm through with it, okay?" and continued reading the next chapter, to herself.  She started squirming her bottom up against Tom's upper thighs and pressed her buttocks firmly back against the **V** of his legs.

Tom knew she was reading the "good parts" now, and was desperate to find out what was going on that could make B'Elanna fidget this much.

B'Elanna, well aware of this fact, continued to lightly grind herself into him.

Tom gripped his padd pretending to make notes on his newest holo-novel creation, when he started to feel her toes make their way up his leg.  Oh.  So that's how we're playing it, he thought.  Well two could play this game.

"Mmmmmmmm.  B'Elanna?" he said, in a sultry voice.

"Yes," she purred.

"Could you not press up against my stomach like that?  I'm still full from dinner."

"I'm sorry," she said too sweetly while pressing her buttocks back and down into the sofa towards his growing erection.

"That's okay," he grunted.

She continued reading the same passage she had been trying to get through for the past 10 minutes when she started working her toes up and down his leg again--much more interested in what was going on between the legs of her husband, than the pages of the book.

Yet again he asked her to stop, but this just egged her on all the more, and he knew it.  Just like he knew what her reaction to his last few comments would be and that the next move would be hers.

Playing innocent, she asked, "Is all this page turning bothering you, Tom?   I know how easily distracted you can be.  Maybe I should stop reading?"

Tom--the master of this game--had simply said "No.  You don't have to do that.  You're not in the least bit distracting."

Too bad, she thought.  I guess I'll have to try harder.  "My eyes are getting tired anyway." Closing her book she leaned over his right leg in order to place it on the floor and to give him a view of her ass.  B'Elanna wasn't going to let him get the upper hand in this dance...yet.

He knew what she wanted, he wanted it too, but he also knew that half the fun was getting there.  No matter who won the battle, they would both win the war.  He kept on making illegible notations on his padd and tried not to look down at her when she bent over his leg.

"Damn!"  One look. One little glance and that was it.  He knew he had lost...this time.  But he was looking forward to B'Elanna claiming her prize.

"B'Elanna," he said in an accusing tone.  "You really need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"  She asked.

He looked down at her foot and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh.  You mean this?"  She said as she ran her toes back up his leg.

"Yes that.  _Aaand_ the squirming and the sultry voice.  The soft moans."

B'Elanna slowly turned over as Tom slipped downward--padd forgotten--and pulled her onto his chest.  Now he was flat on the sofa with B'Elanna lying on top of him.  Her eyes boring into his, her lips mere inches away from his own.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked as she ran her finger down his cheek.

"No.  Don't stop.  I've missed this," he said breathlessly.

"I have too," she returned and slowly nipped her way across his chin.  "Oh, Tom.  I've really missed this."

Tom placed his hands on her hips and held her still while he ground himself upwards.

"What else did you miss?"  He whispered huskily.

"You.  I've missed you."

Their lips met as their hands started to roam.  His: under her shirt releasing her breasts from their confines.  Hers: running along his sides until she placed the tips of her fingers under the waistband of his pants, lightly grazing them across his straining member.

She could feel him growing harder, and felt herself swell with desire followed by a liquid rush.  She wanted nothing more than to feel him buried within her.  Lately some things had become a little lackluster.  Between Tom working on his new holo-novel and publicizing his last one, Chakotay's funeral, Miral's departure and B'Elanna helping their former captain out, it had been months since they had an opportunity, let alone the desire to make love like this and she wanted to relish every moment. Feeling the heat of his member radiate against the tips of her fingers she thought, then again...

Tom felt his way up her back and slowly traced a path back down her spine.  Grateful for the loose fitting outfit she chose to wear, he placed his left hand over her breast gently kneading it, as his right hand leisurely slid down her back, finally cupping her buttocks and pulling her firmly against him.

She shivered making a guttural sound of gratification, deep within her throat.  She had waited so long for him to touch her this way again. To reassure and comfort her like only he could.  Another kiss - deep, a passionate mating of tongues, lips and teeth.  She felt his hands leave her body and cradle her face in a familiar gesture.  

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They had said the words too many times to count over the years.  Neither one knew who said it first and neither one cared.  All they knew was that it was just as true now as it was almost three decades ago - as it always will be.  The wave of emotion was so strong, so intense.  They looked at each other for what seemed like an hour when he felt a possessiveness like none other come over him. 

"Mine.  You're mine."

Gripping her face with both hands, he sucked her bottom lip in, roughly flicking his tongue across the base of it as she suckled his upper lip, running her tongue across the top.  Their tongues delving into the other's mouth with fervor, doing a mating dance that had been gone for too long.  His hands made their way into her hair and pulled her head gently back enabling him to watch her face as he placed his knee between her legs.  Grinding her down on his upraised leg, her dampness seeping through their clothes he said, "I want you so badly."  He thought he would explode then and there and reminded himself to take it slow.  

She threw her head back, exposing her neck, and growled into the air as she felt the first wave of pleasure hit her.  

Just a few more seconds of this and he would have her right where he wanted her, proving once again that she was in fact **_his_** and always would be.  He leaned up and grabbed the back of her hair forcefully with his left hand, while plunging his right hand down the waistband of her pants, touching the one spot that would send her reeling.  He nipped at her neck while working his fingers magically over her nub, determined to show her and give her everything she wanted.  Her moans were getting louder and his ministrations stronger.  He knew he almost had her. He dragged her head down, to meet his mouth in a wild frenzy of moving tongues and lips.  One more thrust of the knee.  One more flick of the tongue.  A little more pressure from his fingers and…her cries lost in his mouth. Tom wrapped his fingers in her hair and gently tugged, causing her to look at him.  He whispered, "Always B'Elanna."  

She wasn't prepared for the shock that hit her system--wave after wave of pleasure.  Tom looked deeply into her eyes as he brought her over the edge again.  God how she loved him.  She loved the way he looked at her, the way he made her feel--wanted, beautiful, invigorated.  She knew he wanted to take his time with her, but she could wait no more, she had to have him.  Now!  More than eager to take him over the edge with her, she moaned his name and slowly started to lick at his ear lobe whispering, "I've wanted this for so long.  Just let it happen," knowing what hearing those words would mean to him.

That did it.  He couldn't take it any more.  His burgeoning erection was painfully trying to escape the restraints of his pants.  He knew their lovemaking would be fast and furious.  She would want it that way.  In one swift move, he removed his hand from between them and ripped off B'Elanna's tunic to kiss what he could reach of her breasts.  

B'Elanna unbuttoned Tom's shirt taking pleasure in running her fingers through the hair on his chest while pushing her breast deeper into his warm mouth. "Yes," she growled.

He needed to feel the heat of her flesh up against his body.  To feel her hardened nipples against his own.  He lifted his moist, swollen lips up to meet her kiss.  His arms wrapping around her back crushing her chest to his, he thought, Oh, God.  I can't wait anymore.  Their kiss deepened, as a familiar voice filled the air.

"Get a room, you two."


	2. Homecoming

"The Game Begins" 

By: Katherina Rosellini

Synopsis:  The continuing tale of what happened in the AQ while Admiral Janeway went back in time.  Does the rest of her crew find out about what she's planning and how do they feel about Admiral Janeway taking their lives in her hands?  

Chapter 2:  Homecoming 

The deep growl was all Miral had heard when she walked through the front door.  She had known immediately what was going on in the next room but had decided to go in anyway.  From the sounds of things they hadn't gotten _that _far.  Growing up with Tom and B'Elanna as parents, she was used to all the kissing, the smoldering looks when they thought no one was looking, the loud thumps and stifled moans throughout the night.  Her parents loved each other.

As a child on board Voyager, she remembered hearing stories about their indiscretions and sometimes felt a wave of embarrassment, but as an adult she was proud of the love they continued to share throughout the years.  She recalled Uncle Harry telling her once about Dad throwing Mom onto an engineering console in the middle of their shift and ravishing her with kisses until Tuvok unexpectedly walked in on them.  Well, she thought, it's nice to know some things just don't change.

"Why don't I give you two a minute to get yourselves together?" she stated with a grin that was all too like that of the Cheshire cat.  "I'll be in the kitchen.  Is that chili I smell?"  She sniffed the air and left them alone to get themselves together.  

 "I can't believe she walked in on us again," B'Elanna whispered.  "How does she know when we're…you know?" Tom and B'Elanna scrambled to get their clothes back on with some modicum of dignity.

"I don't know.  She's just got a knack for it I guess," he said tucking his shirt into his pants.

"Tell me about it.  It's like living with Captain Janeway again," she said with a smirk.  "All right.  Do I look okay?" she asked smoothing her shirt down and adjusting her waistband.

"Yep.  Me?"

"You look great.  Let's go."

"Actually, B'Elanna…why don't you go on ahead?  I think I should make a stop in the wash room first," he said with his chin tilted down and his eyebrows raised.

"Good idea." She took a deep breath and walked through the kitchen doors to welcome home their only child.

"You're back!"  B'Elanna grabbed their daughter in a full-bodied embrace, and kissed Miral soundly on the cheek.  "I've missed you.  How long will you be home?  Do you need any help with your bags?" Her words practically spilling over one another.

"Mom?" 

" I bet you're hungry.  Would you like something to eat?"  B'Elanna didn't even bother waiting for an answer she just pulled Miral away from her in order to look her daughter up and down to make sure she hadn't lost too much weight.  

"Mother?" Miral tried desperately to get a word in.

"Your father and I made chili…" she rambled on while brushing the hair away from Miral's eyes. "…or maybe you'd like a piece of corn bread."

"Mom?" she tried again.

"There aren't any cookies or anything like that around, but if you really want something sweet, I could replicate it for you.  I haven't baked anything recently-- your father really doesn't need that sort of thing, but I'll deny it if you tell him I said that."

"MOM!!"  Miral shouted.

"What?  You don't have to yell you know." 

"Oh, Mom," Miral laughed.  "I've missed you so much," She squeezed B'Elanna's hands in her own and touched her forehead with her mother's.  "It's good to be home."

"So…tell me how everything went?" B'Elanna said softly, turning her head towards the kitchen doors to make sure Tom wasn't coming through.  "Did you get everything worked out between Admiral Janeway and Korath?"  

"Ummmm.  Sort of," Miral whispered, somewhat taken aback.  "I didn't realize that the admiral told you about my mission.  I was under the impression that it was confidential."

"She had to let me in on it.  How else do you think she got me to submit Korath's house for the High Council?" B'Elanna bluffed, taking the chance that Miral's mission was in fact related to B'Elanna's own.

Tom burst through the swinging doors just then, with his arms wide open hollering, "Where's my little girl?!"

"Daddy!" Miral shrieked as she hurled herself into Tom's arms, Korath forgotten.  The moment she felt his arms wrap around her she got that familiar feeling of security.  That certain warmth and protection only her father could provide.

Damn, B'Elanna thought.  She had come so close to finding out what the Admiral was up to.  Now she'll have to try again with Miral tomorrow.  Right now she was intent on enjoying the sight before her.  

Tom had Miral lifted off of the floor in a bear hug as she squealed in delight.  Setting her down on the floor he asked, "How long will you be home?"

"Around a week."

"A week?!  That's all?"  B'Elanna complained, "You've been gone for so long.  Surely the admiral could've given you more leave than that?"

"Mom, I'm a Starfleet ensign now and with that comes a great deal of responsibility." Miral said with pride.  "You two should know how important these very first classified missions are for my Starfleet career."

"So, baby?" Tom rubbed his hands together, "What was this secret mission the capt…I mean the admiral sent you on?" he asked while taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Daddy, it's not exactly a 'secret mission' if I tell you about it now is it?" She stated as she took the chair next to his.

"Since when do we keep secrets in this family?  I didn't think we Paris' kept anything from each other.  Or do we?"  He looked towards both B'Elanna and Miral as though he were asking them to finally confess what they had been hiding for months.

"Tom, why don't we let Miral get settled in before giving her the third degree?  She's been gone for almost six months and you're grilling her before she even sits down."

"I'm not 'grilling her' I just wanted to know what was so important that it kept her away from home for so long, that's all."

"But Tom, surely you don't expect her to fill you in on a highly classified mission?  That wouldn't be very honorable."

"Nobody's questioning her honor, B'Elanna."

"Well I didn't say that you were."

"But you were implying it."

"Whoa!" Miral interrupted with both hands raised.  "I've been home less than 10 minutes.  Do we really want to do this right now?" She asked looking back and forth between her cautious mother and curious father.  "I'll make you both a deal.  You guys fill me in on what's been going on around here and I'll tell you as much as I can about the last six months."

Both Tom and B'Elanna looked a little uncomfortable.  This wasn't the first time their daughter called them to the carpet about a minor dispute and it wouldn't be the last, but she did have a point…this time.

Wanting to keep the peace, B'Elanna placed her hand on Tom's shoulder and said, "You're right.  Sorry Tom," and leaned down to kiss his cheek.  "I didn't mean to start a fight."

"You didn't start anything."  His hand found hers on his shoulder and squeezed.  "You were right.  I shouldn't have been asking her questions regarding her mission so soon after her getting in," he said implying that he wasn't sorry he asked about something classified.  "I'm sorry too," Tom said and leaned up towards B'Elanna's cheek to whisper in her ear, "I guess I'm just a little…frustrated," than placed a kiss on her lobe.  

Miral watched them as they smiled into each other's eyes.  "Would you two like me to leave you alone again?"  She giggled.  "So?" She settled more comfortably into her seat.  "Is that offer for corn bread and chili still good, Mom?  Or do I have to do it myself?"

Miral went at her bowl of chili with gusto, dipping her corn bread into it and taking hefty bites while Tom and B'Elanna told her about the last Voyager reunion and updated her on all of the latest news.  They talked and laughed for what seemed like hours until they eventually got to the topic they all seemed to be avoiding:  Admiral Janeway.

"Well she looked good at the reunion, but there was something bothering her.  I can't place my finger on it, but I know that there was something up with her," said Tom.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about," B'Elanna shrugged.  "I'm sure it's nothing.  She would've talked to us if it was serious."

"I don't know, Mom.  She looked a little anxious the last time I saw her. Like she had better hurry before she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  And when she dismissed me, it felt like she couldn't get rid of me fast enough.  Almost like she was hiding something.  Although it's beyond me why I couldn't be there for the exchange between Aunt Kathy and Korath.  I mean I set up the whole thing and realistically, it would've been me that brought the time displacement equipment back to her if Korath hadn't insisted on handing it over himse…" Miral stopped short, knowing from the slack jaw looks on her parent's faces, that she had given away way too much information.  Trying to make a pitiful attempt at a yawn she said, "Wow.  I didn't realize how late it was.  I should really get to bed." 

"Miral?" Tom looked at her as though he were trying to read her thoughts.

"Yes, Daddy," she swallowed hard, hoping she could escape the kitchen before she revealed everything she knew. 

Her dad had been right earlier.  There were no secrets in this family.  Even when they were on board Voyager, and they had classified missions, they would discuss it around the breakfast table.  The rule back then was 'what was said at the table, stayed at the table' and she was sure that the rule would never change, but she was a Starfleet officer now.  Regardless of her Starfleet heritage and her high-powered connections, Miral knew she was still considered a little fish in a big sea, and she didn't want to jeopardize her career in any way.

 With questioning eyes Tom replied, "It's good to have you home.  Your mother and I missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said with a sigh of relief, "both of you," and headed off to bed.

Tom and B'Elanna grasped hands across the table looking deeply into each other's eyes.  "All right B'Elanna.  I've let this go on long enough.  What's going on here?  Tell me that it's nothing to worry about."

It was time to come clean and B'Elanna knew it.  Tom knew about her helping out the admiral, he just wasn't aware of what it entailed.  "I wish I could Tom, but I have no idea," she said with the shake of her head.  "All I know is that Admiral Janeway came to me a few months ago and asked me to tap into some of my Klingon resources."

"For what?"

"For this time displacement equipment obviously, but I didn't know that at the time."  She stood up and started to clear Miral's dirty dishes while Tom wiped the table clean.  They both had a lot to think about and neither one of them knew what step to take from here.  

"Look," Tom finally said.  "Let's go up and say goodnight to Miral.  She's been gone for 6 months and I don't want her to go to bed tonight worrying over this.  Then you and I can talk about what to do next."

B'Elanna led Tom up the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were located and turned to him as a thought came to her.  "I knew she was lying to me at the reunion.  I just knew it.  I had this gut feeling that she just wasn't telling me something.  Her whole attitude…her demeanor…it all seemed very evasive." 

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.  "Who lied to you?"

"Admiral Janeway."

"B'Elanna, on second thought, maybe we should talk this over with Miral tonight?  If the Admiral's in some kind of trouble than we should know about it."

"Agreed.  It's time we got to the bottom of this," she stated with a matter of fact as they made their way in to have a little talk with their daughter.


End file.
